As the functionality offered by computing devices continues to improve, users are utilizing these devices in different ways for an increasing variety of purposes. For example, certain devices include stereoscopic cameras that are able to capture stereoscopic images that include disparity information, enabling those images to appear to be three-dimensional when properly rendered. In order for the relative distances of objects in the image to appear correctly, the cameras need to be adequately aligned such that the apparent disparity is accurate for the actual distance of the object. While a calibration procedure can be used during the manufacture or testing process, it may be difficult to get users to recalibrate the cameras over time. Further, existing calibration approaches require placing specific calibration objects in specific locations and/or orientations, which can be confusing or at least not enjoyable for a user.